Reina (AFL)
Reina (れいな) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. The daughter of Lorenzo and Frederica. Together, they live and work at the Gardening Store in Rosenburg Village. Reina is extremely sensitive and cold; she prefers wandering outside than working away in the shop, despite her amazing abilities as a gardener. She has a difficult time socialising with people, which is an obvious opposite of the main protagonist Harriet. Your rival for Reina's affection is Lucas, who shares her passion for gardening. Before she is married, Reina lives at a gardening store in Rosenburg Village, almost located near the path to player's house. On normal days, she can be found inside her house, walking around Rosenburg, or going to Blue Angel Mansion for a visit. On Monday, her day off, Reina can be found looking for clothes in Fashion Store. Later in the evening, she goes to eat at Nya Nya Café in Engelstein Fields. After the player marries Reina, she will move into your House. She will continue to work at the Gardening Store. On Mondays, Reina will walk around your House Area. After Lucas marries Reina, he will move in with her. Reina keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. On rainy days, Reina will not leave home at all whether she is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *7:30 to 10:00 *Monday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Reina has 10,000 SP or more Reina seems to be looking around at the plants in the area. You walk up to greet her, but she's so absorbed with looking at plants that she doesn't notice you. Choice 1: Observe her. Result: +1500 SP with Reina The Player stands back and watch her for a while until she is finished with her observations. When she goes to leave, she doesn't expect anyone to be standing behind her. You explain that Reina did not respond when you greeted her, and she apologises; Reina doesn't see much of anything else whilst researching flowers. This flower's leaves are shaped different, so she is interested in discovering the cause for this mutation. Reina asks if there was something you wanted her to do. The Player explains that they were just trying to say "hi" to her because you had noticed she was there. Licorice likes your reason, and admits that she is bad with greetings. If it is okay with you, she has to go make a report about this plant mutation. Choice 2: Surprise her. Result: -1000 SP with Reina You run up and surprise her! After she settles down, she apologises for not being aware that you were trying to greet her. Reina then tells you that she's currently researching plants and to not disturb her. Result: -1000 SP with Reina ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *7:30 to 10:00 *Monday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Reina has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Reina's 1st Love Event Reina is in the area again, but this time she appears to be talking to the plants. She becomes a little embarrassed when you notice what she is doing. Reina explains that she's testing a theory that talking to plants will make them healthy. Choice 1: I doubt that. Result: -2000 SP with Reina She is disappointed. Reina figures that you must think she is silly to talk to plants. Reina does not expect you to understand, though, so she walks away. Result: -2000 SP with Reina Choice 2: I'll give it a try too. Result: +2000 SP with Reina The player gives it a go and try to have a conversation with the vegetation. Reina can tell that the plants are a little bit better. Reina theorises that because farmers grow and interact with a lot of crops, they become very skilled with plants. She will need to do further research on this topic... the thought of such investigation makes her happy. Reina is really glad that you didn't laugh at her when she told you about talking to plants, because she is someone who does it. When she would tell other people about it she would often get laughed at, so it wasn't possible for her to talk about it. When Reina saw you, she wanted to try the same thing with the player, and is really glad that she did. Reina asks when the player has some time, as she would like to validate her theory. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Reina a Ring to see the rest of her love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Reina must have 25,000 SP (2.5 Symbols) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Rosenburg Village *13:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Reina has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both Reina's 2nd Love Event and the Ring Confession The two of us are talking when Reina reminds you of the plant. It is doing much better! She invites the Player to go to her place to check on it, so the two of us head over to her store. Reina greets the plant and starts to give it encouraging words. Reina explains that when plants are talked to, they will grow better. Choice 1: That's fantastic. Result: +3000 SP with Reina She is glad to know that you don't think talking to plants is strange. Most people laugh at her when they learn that she does it. You must be a little weird if you don't think it is weird to talk to plants! She doesn't mean it in a bad way though. She invites you to get closer to check on the plant, which looks much happier since she brought it home. Plants need love and attention to do their best, just like people and animals. Reina says you can stop by and check up on the plant later. Choice 2: How weird! Result: -3000 SP with Reina Reina is sad, but she claims that she is used to being laughed at. Talking to plants is supported by valid research while you have no basis! Reina requests that you go home. ---- 4th Symbol Event (Date) Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Reina has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Reina will come stop by asks that he could go on a date together. If the player accepts, Reina will ask him to meet her in Engelstein Fields at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose points. When the player arrives, the two of them will sit near a field full of flowers. Here, Reina asks if what kind of things the player likes, and her question be replied with "I like plants." or "Nothing." Answering the former will result in Reina being happy and after this event is over, the duo go home. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children that are obtained from marrying Reina will act cold and somewhat sharp. They will have black hair, green eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has her hair in curved pigtails. 1st Rival Event *Primrose Private Academy *11:00 to 13:00 *It cannot be Saturday nor Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 10,000 DP Lucas and Reina discuss some past memories then walk off into the fields. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Gardening Store *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 20,000 DP Lucas and Reina discuss Cheryl always being mad at Lucas and they also talk about André. It ends with Reina calling Lucas a "pest" and walking away. The player must complete this game's main storyline to see the remaining 2 rival events. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Hey! Lucas Restaurant *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 30,000 DP Lucas asks Reina what's wrong; Reina says her parents are fighting again. Lucas asks why doesn't Reina stop her mom. Reina says she's outside not because of the fight but because she doesn't want to watch them kiss and make up. Lucas says his parents were the same and invites her over to his place until her parents are done. Reina agrees and they walk off together. ---- 4th Symbol Event *Gardening Store *11:00 to 12:30 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 40,000 DP Lucas goes to Gardening Store looking for Reina and talks to Frederica a bit, Frederica wishes Lucas would be her son since she cares about her and says that if Lucas married Reina he would automatically become her son; Lucas then suggests Frederica head back inside. One week after viewing Lucas and Reina's 4th Romance Event, they will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a call from either Lucas and Reina (depending on which gender is chosen), asking if he/she will attend their wedding. The wedding will take place inside the gym room at Primrose Private School. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the ceremony is over, players will be transported inside their house. Two weeks after Lucas and Reina already married, the couple will have a son named Gian. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes